


Get Up and Shake the Glitter Off Your Clothes Now

by lunabelieves



Series: Poker Face [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: A continuation of Poker Face, Send Out an SOS and Waking Up in Vegas
Relationships: Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Poker Face [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Get Up and Shake the Glitter Off Your Clothes Now

Get Up and Shake the Glitter Off Your Clothes Now

When Dib finally came to, it was due to all of the bumps in the road. He groaned as he opened his eyes, as he came to his senses. It was then that he remembered last night, chasing after Zim's sidekick as the robot attacked the taco buffet with vigar. Then he also remembered Gaz and Zim appearing and Gaz dropping the bombshell on him that she and Zim had apparently gotten drunk together and then gotten married. So he had done the sensible thing and passed out. Now he was awake again and as he sat up, he could see Gaz in the driver's seat and Zim in the passengers. The newly weds were arguing on which station to listen to.   
So it had been real. Gaz was now married to his arch nemesis. He needed to do something! Except he really couldn't do anything unless Gaz asked him to because her temper was well known and it wasn't often that she came to Dib for help with even the smallest of things, let alone helping her get a divorce from Zim. 

It was at this moment that Zim turned around and caught him. They locked eyes for a moment until Zim turned back to Gaz. "Your big headed brother is awake now." He announced to her.

"You got glitter on us." Gaz said, clearly speaking to Dib.

Dib brought a hand down and touched his trench coat. When he pulled it away, he found that Gaz was right, there was glitter on his coat. Where had that come from?

"I'll make you pay for that later." She told her brother. 

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" Zim whined. Gaz glared at her new husband, then sighed. "Yeah, I could go for something too." The way they spoke to each other was startling to Dib. He had never heard Gaz speak to anyone like that. What was going on?


End file.
